Sayashi Riho
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile: *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii, Big eater, RihoRiho *'Birthday:' May 28, 1998 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 152.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Charm point: Eyes *'Weak point: '''Really nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: '''Handles animals well *Favourite animal: Tiger *'''Specialty: Penmanship, massage, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least favorite foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite sport:' Baseball *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family *'Motto: "'If you can sing you can rock the stage" *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter *'Official Morning Musume color: '''Red *'Looks up to: ' Niigaki Risa, Suzuki Kanon, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, Ikuta Erina, Fukumura Mizuki. Makoto (Composition), Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' Nanchatte Renai, Kimagure Princess, Only you, Maji Desu ka Ska! *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) History 2010 Sayashi Riho was one of the winners of the Jc&Jk actress audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's "Fashionable" stage play. 2011 Sayashi passed Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions, along with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon and former Hello! Pro Egg Fukumura Mizuki. The ninth generation members debuted in Morning Musume January 2nd, at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Sayashi's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On March 27th, 2011, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli". On July 29, 2011 it was revealed Sayashi will be out of events for at least six weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled ''Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Trivia * She has an elder sister and two older brothers. * Sayashi's mother's name is Yurina which is the same as Kumai Yurina and her big sister's name is Miki which is the same as Fujimoto Miki. * She is shy around strangers. * She is related to all the Sayashi families (there are only 12) in Japan. * She was formerly a student at an acting school in Hiroshima. * She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. * Sayashi has sang in Joy-Sing. * She can paint without looking. * She has a collection of art at home. * She was the proudest student in her class for doing "Stories in Calligraphy Writing". * At school, her favorite class is lunch. * Sayashi was the only ninth generation member to recieve solo lines and be a lead singer in "Only You" and "Ren'ai Hunter" * She has a scar on her chin. * She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. * She likes to wear skirts. * She is learning English. * Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. * She is not good at waking up in the morning. * She's quick at remembering dances. * Before she joined Morning Musume, she was in the stage play "Fashionable" with the group. * Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the bloodtype AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. * She used to be called Rikita from her friends as a nickname before entering Hello! Project. * Shares the same birthdate as Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume (May 28). * Instead of recieving an e-Hello DVD, a solo DVD and photobook were announced for her. * In an interview, Michishige Sayumi said that she expects Sayashi to become Morning Musume's new ace. Also, within Morning Musume's 50th single, Tsunku proved that Sayashi became an ace. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Sayashi becuase she wants to be called "cute" no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Sayashi (or Suzuki Kanon) because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. * She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. * She gets the most solo lines out of the 9th and 10th generation Works Photobooks *(2011/08/27) Sayashi Riho Solo DVD's *(2011/08/31) Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ Theater *Fashionable (2010) *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (2011) *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) Radio *Riho Deli (2011-present) Shows *Bijo Gaku (January 2011--April 2011) *UstreaMusume (April 13th, 2011-Present) Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 births Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type AB Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:May Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation